gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Closer
Closer è una canzone di Tegan and Sara presente nell'episodio Faida, il sedicesimo della Quarta Stagione, è cantata da Jake Puckerman e Ryder Lynn. A seguito dello scontro tra Finn e Brody, la canzone ha inizio. Ryder e Jake cantano gli assoli. Tutti i membri delle Nuove Direzioni sono in auditorium con Marley e Blaine che suonano le tastiere. Con tutti i litigi risolti, le Nuove Direzioni cantano a squarciagola e ballare con passione in un modo divertente e stravagante. Will entra e guarda come corrono attraverso i sedili dell'auditorium, felici di cantare insieme. Testo della canzone Ryder: All I want to get is a little bit closer All I want to know is, can you come a little closer? Ryder e Jake: Here comes the breath before we get a little bit closer Here comes the rush before we touch, come a little closer Ryder: The doors are open, the wind is really blowing Ryder con le Nuove Direzioni: The night sky is changing overhead Ryder e Jake: It's not just all physical I'm the type who won't get oh so critical So let's make things physical I won't treat you like you're oh so typical (New Directions: Ohoh Oh Oh Ohoh Oh Oh) I won't treat you like you're oh so typical Jake: All you think of lately is getting underneath me All I dream of lately is how to get you underneath me Ryder e Jake Here comes the heat before we meet a little bit closer Here comes the spark before the dark, come a little closer Jake con le Nuove Direzioni: The lights are off and the sun is finally setting The night sky is changing overhead Ryder con le Nuove Direzioni: It's not just all physical I'm the type who won't get oh so critical So let's make things physical I won't treat you like you're oh so typical Ryder e Jake con le N.D.: I want you close, I want you I won't treat you like you're typical I want you close, I want you I won't treat you like you're typical Jake con le Nuove Direzioni: Here come the dreams of you and me Here come the dreams Here come the dreams of you and me Here come the dreams Ryder con le Nuove Direzioni: It's not just all physical I'm the type who won't get oh so critical So let's make things physical I won't treat you like you're oh so typical Ryder e Jake con le Nuove Direzioni: I want you close, I want you I won't treat you like you're typical I want you close, I want you I won't treat you like you're typical I won't treat you like you're typical I won't treat you like you're typical Ryder: All I want to get is a little bit closer All I want to know is, can you come a little closer? Curiosità *Molto prima della performance, a New York Brody canta alcuni versi di questa canzone mentre è sotto la doccia. Non è stata rilasciata alcuna sua versione da solista. Errori *Ad un certo punto della performance, i membri delle Nuove Direzioni corrono tra le file dell'auditorium e si battono il cinque. Tina batte il cinque a Jake e poi a Marley. Tuttavia, appena la scena riprende nuovamente Tina, la vediamo battere il cinque una seconda volta a Jake sempre nelle stesse file. *Unique esegue una piroetta, ma nella ripresa successiva è seduto. *In una scena in cui Marley fa appoggiare Kitty e Jake nelle sue spalle, nella scena dopo la scena si ripete ancora una volta. Galleria di foto Schermafbeelding 2013-03-15 om 10.42.58.png.jpg Schermafbeelding_2013-03-15_om_10.42.54.png.jpg Schermafbeelding_2013-03-15_om_10.43.05.png.jpg BLAINERS.jpg Tumblr_mil9w6dXqP1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg BDrMbT7CQAAklTA.jpg Video Navigazione en:Closer es:Closer fr:Closer de:Closer Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 4 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Jake Puckerman Categoria:Canzoni Ryder Lynn Categoria:Canzoni Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Canzoni Brody Weston